Empty Beauty Plot
by SilentNinja
Summary: An erotic take on the Empty Castle Plot and Zhao Yun's DW 5 XL Legend Mode Stage. Zhen Ji join the Han Zhong Campaign with Cao Pi secretly have her own reasons there. What awaits is the beauty trap. Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji. First M rated lemon fic. Reedited 2


Disclaimer: I don't work for Koei. Three kingdoms is one of my favorite historic periods. Dynasty Warriors is just the fighting game fictionalization. Don't own them.

A/N: Ok, I'll do an M rated fic and see how well it'll receive. I played too much of Zhao Yun's DW 5 XL Legend Mode….This could be one of the biggest scandals.

* * *

Empty Beauty Plot

Cao Cao decided to lead the reinforcements from Chang An. When his army reach Han Shui, the news of Xiahou Yuan's death enraged Cao Cao planning to retake Han Zhong and put an end to Liu Bei, but on the way to the ancient city…Zhao Yun awaits with a surprise in store.

"Father, why are we camping near the river? Xu Huang loss many men from Wang Ping's defection before he regroup with us," Cao Pi said, his father and the generals were planning tomorrow's attack.

"I've decided to let the enemy spies notify our weak point. They wouldn't dare try to take the same advantage twice, that's why I set a counter plan if they dare attack our camp," Cao Cao scanned the battle plan adjusting each coordinate.

"Considering our current state, we have more than three hundred thousand reinforcements collecting the men from Zhang He and Xu Huang, our morale is neck to neck. Father, we mustn't lose this time," Cao Pi got up from his chair and prepared to leave the tent.

"……" Cao Cao checked another battle plan furiously dismissed his son with a hand wave.

After Cao Pi left his father's tent, he went to check on his wife. This year is a glorious day for the official successor after putting an end to Cao Zhi's hopes; his father enthroned the King of Wei and Zihuan's the Crown Prince.

"Liu Bei's claiming Han Zhong was nothing but a nuisance. He had opposed my father and the legitimate Imperial Law too many times, their victory is meaningless and Uncle Yuan's death shall be avenged," Cao Pi thought.

As he enters the tent, his wife was nowhere to be seen. He checked the bed, the areas outside his tent and then went to inform the guards.

"You there, have you seen my wife Zhen Ji?" Cao Pi asked the guard.

"We're not aware of your wife to be here. F..forgive me, my lord. Shall we send a search party to find Lady Zhen?" Guardsman nervously requested.

"You got, till morning. Bring Zhang He and Xu Huang with you to search for her. You'll be aware of the consequence of failure when you come back…understood?" Cao Pi wrathfully ordered.

"Y...yes, Lord Cao Pi..!! Men, we must search for Lady Zhen!" The guardsman alarmed.

"They damn well pay if they fail…" Cao Pi muttered.

Zhang He and Xu Huang were notified and then joined in the search party. Cao Pi returns to his father's camp to inform him of Zhen Ji's abduction.

Moments before the search party began; Zhen Ji went across the enemy lines secretly to spy on the enemy forces at Han Shui. There's a fort, active, but there were no guards on the watch and the gate is open.

"Had they abandoned the fort and retreat to Han Zhong? Surely, Liu Bei's forces are that cowardly after taking one city from us. Those pompous irrates, especially when my lord leads the main army," Zhen Ji chucked and quietly enter the fort.

Upon entering the fort, there are abandoned camp fires, houses left lighten, and eerie silence. Just about the entire fort become a ghost town. She wanted to check inside the office and see if they left any documents.

"Hmmm, when I want something, I take it…" Zhen Ji smirked. She soon went inside the office where it's also abandon leaving many documents as she expect.

The night air is calm and the gate slowly closes itself. Shadows emerge from inside the fort and the camp fires douse leaving the office Zhen Ji in as the only light luminously reveal the dark fort.

Zhen Ji checked the entire room, she found nothing of importance. The documents reveal tax lease and other joke. Nothing military, however, one thing that interests her is the bed. She comes near the bed and playfully stroke the covers. They're soft and cool, not of high quality compare to the royal bed she slept with Cao Pi.

"It's clean, my lady," a chivalrous voice came from the doorway.

Zhao Yun stood behind the closed door staring at the elegant beauty. Zhen Ji gave a look of seduction and slowly put herself on the bed. It's like the whole thing was allured; only Zilong can explain it.

"What a clever plan. Not even Cao Pi was this crafty compare to his father," Zhen Ji giggled and she continues stroking the cover softly gazing at the man behind the door.

"So you're satisfied? It's been years since we last tangoed," Zhao Yun slowly comes toward Zhen Ji who stopped stoking the bed and sat up straight giving that crook smile.

"Too long to forget that exotic night before I was arranged to Yuan Xi, Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji'e s eyes focus on the man's movements.

Zhao Yun placed his left hand on Zhen Ji's cheek gentle. Soft snow white skin makes the Chang Shan winters eternal and the emblem of two zodiacs collide.

"Zilong…." She cuffed her hands on Zhao Yun's strong one.

"Luoshen…I…I know this will cause discontent with your reputation. You were a virtuous and just woman, not like what you're pretending moments ago…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"My reputation had long been scattered the moment Yuan Shao made the arrangement as an excuse to raise his fame. I knew that bastard will put me with his son the moment I learned everything behind the war, now look what it done to me…I've lived as a prostitute to winners. Cao Pi found me and I knew they will not let me go. Heaven forbid the fools who don't understand what love truly brings in me," Zhen Ji said. She motioned Zhao Yun's hand trailing down to near her chest.

"But, you have a son…" Zhao Yun shook his head. His mind is in conflict with his feelings and duty. Zhen Ji is literally the enemy because she's married to Cao Pi and it's his duty to bring her down as a traitor to the Han. He does not think of her that way. Deep inside, he knew her longer than he knew Liu Bei.

"Cao Rui does not know anything about us, I kept secrets behind my dear children, and the rest of my family would never do anything for Cao Cao since the Yuan's fall. My love, why are you hesitating? Do you doubt me because I just came here as a mere spy?" Zhen Ji look concerned of her lover's resistance.

"You already know my plan to defeat Cao Cao…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"They didn't know I planned to join my so called husband in order to get to you across the enemy lines. Yun, I've waited for a long time. You never write to me, soldiers murmured the incident at Chang Ban, and I fainted when learning of Liu Bei's successes as they are your success. I….I can't stop masturbating in my secret room thinking about you every day," Zhen Ji move Zhao Yun's hand down to her wet bottom. Her purple underwear is already wet.

"Ji…don't…" Zhao Yun's expression turned grim.

"I'm a bad girl…" Zhen Ji's lips soon pressed his mouth.

Zhao Yun didn't think of breaking the kiss as he embraces the moment of their reunited kiss. His mind shouts him to stop, but Zhen Ji's lust overpowered Zhao Yun's will. Their patient had worn out since they last met years ago.

"Uh…Zhen Ji…." Zhao Yun recovered after the kiss.

"I know it's wrong, but you think waiting for the right time will bring us together? My husband is going to succeed, there isn't much time left in me…" Zhen Ji shook her head.

"You still have time, Luo. I swore I'll never cross the line as other so called heroes do….stealing you away from a soon to be usurper won't make me better than him," Zhao Yun retorted. He turned back facing the door.

It's frustrating, his morals and her husband's virility. It's an intriguing rivalry of Loyalty and Ambition. Zhao Yun willing to play fair and Cao Pi will not. Why did he get involve with Zhen Ji? She's part of the Cao family now and she'll soon be partially responsible for the Han dethronement.

"….." Zhen Ji locked both of her arms around his back.

"Is he at the main camp?" Zhao Yun asked.

Zhen Ji answered by rubbing her face on his back up and down. She's lustful and sad at the same time. His body is so warm reflecting her husband's cold heartiness' she endured.

"I'm sorry. This whole thing was my fault to begin with. Before I thought of returning to Gongsun Zan…your brother…" Zhao Yun reminded the time he spent at Ji zhou before he went to Liu Bei.

"My brother was dead! He didn't join Yuan Shao to have me married to Yuan Xi! When I learned that you betrayed Benchu, he was confused and disappointed of what happened after Yuan Shao occupied Ye! None of this was your fault; Yuan Shao trickery leads everything to happen! If there's someone to blame for my suffering, it's Yuan Shao! His loss at Guan Du, it brought me to that man! Why go so far thinking about that when I still love you?!" Zhen Ji urged, but she held on to him tighter.

"Even if that's true, I'm partially responsible for leaving Gongsun Zan, not able to help Liu Yu prove his innocent, getting both lords befallen to Yuan Shao. Do I feel this pathetic for opposing Benchu? It made me an enemy of your brother and his ties with Yuan Shao. That's why we couldn't be together the first place, that's why I'm unable to save the people of Ji Zhou," Zhao Yun continued blaming himself for his conscience.

"And to think I vouch for you….you didn't do anything to make me believe you're petty, compare to the people I'm now engulf," Zhen Ji let go of him and moved back a few inches away.

"They believe Cao Cao is saving the Han. I longed to get use to that propaganda and be scorned a rebel. So why did you come here spying? You know you'll be taken to Liu Bei as a hostage," Zhao Yun turned face forward at Zhen Ji with serious look.

"Do I give a shit being hostage to the imperial uncle? Rather worry about that, you should worry about your feelings. If you love me, then do it!" Zhen Ji begged.

Can he give her what she wanted? She's risking her reputation farther and already exposes herself as the crown princess of Wei even if she isn't enthrone as one. There are two options, he can bring her in to Liu Bei and be a hostage. It's the only other way to force Cao Cao to surrender and take back what's rightfully Emperor Xian's. Or he can…can…heaven she's full of embodiment purely magnify. What will their child be?

"Well…I'm taking advantage of you Dragon of Chang Shan. Your loyalty cannot overcome your feelings for me. If you…if you wait too long, then it'll be too late," Zhen Ji returned to the bed. She sat down and crossed her legs.

"Don't every woman in my life tried? Fan Shi, Ma Yun Lu, Shang Xiang, and I've almost engaged to the woman Liu Bei will arrange once this battle is over," Zhao Yun thought.

"Are you thinking of taking me captive to the Imperial Uncle? Will that change anything to the situation I'm in with my husband now?" Zhen Ji frowned, and then she looses her top slowly removing it to reveal her nipples.

"The country is at stake, Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun said.

"And my beauty isn't?" Zhen Ji raised her right eyebrow. She teases her nipples, rubbing them gently.

"A lot of beauties I've seen had suffered during the Chang Ban incident…" Zhao Yun voice went crypt.

"You think you're the only one who felt that? I'm also sick to my stomach on how that happened. Several rebellions are happening and I couldn't save those people who oppose Cao Cao too. Please Zilong, you felt the same way I do and still think I'm toying with your feelings on the people and restoring the Han because we're enemies," Zhen Ji covered her breast retreating a sorrowful expression.

Zhao Yun finally made his move when he walked to the bed Zhen Ji's on, he stare at the woman's face still in sorrowful expression and didn't shot back at his forgivable look. It's just like that, being paranoid with logic especially when two forces they serve respectfully are at war with the Han mandate at stake.

"Are you happy with your current life in the Cao family?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Curious? Why should I be now? Look at me, broken and totally empty. It took all my effort to participate this battle even when my lord's supporters oppose it," Zhen Ji scoffed, still topless and covering her breast.

"I thought you're still on their side ever since you rise your husband's heir," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Do you even know what happens when I lose favor in his eyes? If I told you everything that happened the time I was married to Cao Pi, would you believe me?" Zhen Ji glared.

"It's not that, Luo. I'm more concerned of what the imperial uncle thinks and the way it'll turn out if we capture Cao Cao. Did you see what happened to Ma Chao's family?" Zhao Yun referred to the execution of Ma Teng at Ye.

"If Ma Chao wanted to make himself feel better for his revenge, then take me and have him execute me as pay back for Cao Cao. I heard you're getting married to his sister, does it make you happily married now?" Zhen Ji blinked.

"I haven't proposal her, yet. Although, I wanted to break up because I can't give the Ma siblings what they want," Zhao Yun shot a disappointed look at his childhood lover.

"I'm still in your beauty trap," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Giving me little choice to make, I'll have to send you back to your husband safely and unnoticed. He may already have sent a search party," Zhao Yun sighed.

"Then it's over between us, heaven had tortured my patient too long since Cao Rui was born….I'll never forget the past between us," Zhen Ji said. She resists showing a single tear on her eye and before she put her blouse back on, Zhao Yun stopped her.

"I didn't make my choice yet, my lady," Zhao Yun then kissed her the way she did it and playfully rubbed her breast.

"Mmm…finally…" Zhen Ji muffled. She enjoys the taste of saliva from tongue kissing and by two minutes, she takes off Zhao Yun's mail.

"Yuan Xi will curse me for this…." Zhao Yun gazed at her seductive eyes.

"He's more willing to forgive us for his father's incompetent, even he is not to blame," Zhen Ji tease his hard chest. He's well build, more steady than her husband, she knew the unfair comparison irks her.

"And your brother…?" Zhao Yun stroked her hair and takes off the hairpin revealing the longer form of her appearance, far sexier than blending her hair on top. Such forced customs and there's so many reasons Zhao Yun wanted to restore the Han Dynasty.

"Zhen Yan is cursing Yuan Shao in hell," Zhen Ji smirked. She pull him to the bed engaged their bodies as she successfully made Zhao Yun submit.

"Everything I vowed…" Zhao Yun muttered.

"Zilong, it's better this way than getting sting by a needle," Zhen Ji joked, she then continue kissing him at the same time Zhao Yun rubbed her breast, stroking the nipples, they're soft and juggy.

Zhao Yun moved his lips trailing down from Zhen Ji's neck and teasing her snowy skin smelling the perfume that empowered her seductive scent. His mind again tried to reason with him, but all those times they were apart had made him submit to her love finally.

"Losing my virginity to a married woman…." Zhao Yun's voice was moody, his mouth reach her topless jugs making her feel the ecstasy of the man's lips. He sucked her nipples and she began to moan lowly.

Later, the search party had failed to find Zhen Ji anywhere and it's getting very late. Cao Pi became anxious of the rhetoric nonsense. His wife disappeared without a trace and his father doesn't give a damn about that because Xiahou Yuan's death fueled him to get the perfect plan set for a full scale counterattack and retake Han Zhong and capture Yi Zhou.

"I should have never brought her here! But, she begged to do prove herself favorable to my followers and now her disappearance is making me impatient! This war is already a waste of time and there's nothing father could do to retake our territories from those rebel scum of Liu Bei's!" Cao Pi growled. Sima Yi was there stood calmly listening to a livid Cao Pi bragging about that unfavorable woman again. Had he took Guo Wang with him, she will not bring any trouble to endanger the campaign.

"She probably fooled you into joining the campaign and sneak into Liu Bei's territory as a safe haven from us. I heard rumors how she bitched herself about certain things and Cao Zhi's drinking problems after his wife and Cui Yan died," Sima Yi assumed.

"Zhen Ji would never side with those fucking losers!" Cao Pi shot an angry look that is even more fearsome than Cao Cao's.

"She could be by some strategic means, like spying. Pretending to be a lowly peasant, my lord," Sima Yi said, not flattered from the crown prince's wrath. He's just a spoiled brat in his point of view and easy person to manipulate. Sima Yi started supporting Cao Pi since it's the only way to farther his need of showing his talents.

"Why should she spy on them? We still have the advantage on troop numbers and land. If she found anything like the enemy's movements and such, she could have come back here and inform me," Cao Pi glared at Sima Yi annoyed by such patronizing.

Sima Yi sighed and thought he already know Zhen Ji's uselessness in warfare knowledge. She's just a wannabe famous authoress and charity goer. Guo Wang was raised by the Cao family after her parents passed away, so that's why Zhen Ji's favor is fading and Guo Wang's rising.

"I saw her don martial arts. We played Chinese chess and taught Cao Rui how to play together. I gave her everything a noble woman wants. She's the most beautiful and my greatest treasure to fame," Cao Pi glanced at the nightly sky refreshing the memories of their earlier years in marriage.

There has been no confirmation of presence by the scouts and the search party is getting very late to return to the camp fearing of taking the penalty.

Back in the warm room of intimacy, Zhen Ji is now fully stripped having her dress taken off moments ago and Zhao Yun continue teasing her till he started licking her cunt. She is panting heavily, surprised by Zhao Yun's quick learning for his first time. It felt like how she experience with Cao Pi when they first mated.

"You are doing good…very good…" Zhen Ji moaned.

He placed two of his fingers on his left hand at her wet cunt and carefully rubs the belly. He stares at Luo moaning in low toned voice. Zhen Ji chanted his name, mumbling to keep his pace with this kind of thing. Most of the time, he seen beautiful women, flirted with them, but never thought of taking advantage of them unlike what Cao Pi does as according to his father's perversion.

Zhen Ji's eyes struggle to gaze at her lover's serious expression. She wanted this more than Zhao Yun repented because she's a married woman and he's a single bachelor with moral problems. This is a one night opportunity and there will never be another one like this for eternity. Just forget and make love like they longed for since childhood.

"There's nothing to be ashamed. Cao Pi done the same thing to me and I'm returning the favor…" Zhen Ji straightened herself up and places her hands on Zhao Yun's pants when she's about to take them off, "…to you."

Zhao Yun reminded her revenge as a selfish way to make up for his flaws, his conscience into opposing Yuan Shao and not returning to Gongsun Zan. The thought raced his mind, is he doing the right thing for her troubled life?

Zhen Ji giggled when she saw his manhood already energize, "Your patience has been exquisite, since…you've thought about me so long. "

She stroked his cock slowly. That funny feeling when she jerks it made him embarrassed abit. Even guys first time they become embarrassed of showing their loader being hard. Zhen Ji's eyes became predator looking like she caught her prey.

"This is wrong…this is wrong…." Zhao Yun thought, but his lust betrayed him once again.

Zhen Ji starts licking the back of the cock tracing down near his balls. This bitter position was the most dangerous, besides its Cao Pi's favorite part of the sex. Zhao Yun on the other hand felt this was the most informal, he can imagine the other women in his life willing to please him like that.

"Um…Ji, what are you doing actually?" Zhao Yun idiotically asked.

"I'm pleasing you with my job," Zhen Ji chuckled, she the resume the sucking, not wanting to get him coming too soon, she went slowly making an example of this position.

"A JOB…." Zhao Yun grunted. There's the embarrassment again, he just feel this unusual passion, her tongue tickles and felt really good and embarrassing at the same time.

It's funny how the pun played out and she starting to increase her pace on sucking him and after she finish, her mouth dripped with salvia and the cock is sloppy. She clean his manhood by licking and swallowing the salvia.

"Come, it's time," Zhen Ji emerged. She embraces her body with his and places her hole inside his cock.

"I think that's enough, my lady…" Zhao Yun shook his head, his mind hesitates, she'll get impregnate and when her husband finds out….?

"I'm willing to take this offer, your heroism for my freedom. I…I want my family to survive. If something happens to me, then…." Zhen Ji choked; the thought of death had been her greatest enemy since childhood.

Zhao Yun settles his doubts and nodded, "You grant me strength since I tried to survive at Chang Ban from rescuing the imperial uncle's son. It'll be a terrible regret leaving our relationship sealed."

"You really mean it?" Zhen Ji winced.

Before an agreement is made, Zhao Yun commences the intercourse. Zhen Ji held on tight with her arms around his neck as he thrust her hard.

Back in Cao Cao's main camp, it's been hours since the search party started. Zhang He and Xu Huang return with groom expression, they're not fond of Cao Pi's livid behavior compare to Cao Cao and the guards are going to get their execution for failing.

"I beg you my lord, spar the guards. They weren't notified of Lady Zhen being here with you," Zhang He said.

"I don't spar failures, you know the consequence of losing an important part of my life, my fame, and my success. I will soon be governing the nation and am expecting my wife to return safe and unharmed, do you understand General?" Cao Pi glared at Zhang He with daggered eyes.

"Lord Zihuan, according to our spies they found an abandoned fort with not a single enemy soldier camped there. It seems Liu Bei's troops have retreated before we arrived," Sima Yi reported.

Cao Pi then turns to the guards furiously.

"I'll spar you this time, but from now on when you see my wife at the main camp, I expect you keep your eye on her at all times and notify me when she's leaving the camp, understand?" Cao Pi crossed his arms glaring at their imprudent.

"Y…yes Crown Prince Cao Pi," the two guardsmen bowed. They return to their post and never wish to see the face of the vicious Prince of Wei.

"Fucking losers…" Cao Pi muttered, and then his attention went to the two generals. They had failed Xiahou Yuan and lose the stronghold to repel Liu Bei's forces. How could they lose to an enemy who never beaten his father in a lifetime, unless it's Guan Yu, then that makes sense to their defeat.

"Forgive us, my lord, several of our troops defected including Wang Ping. Had we saved Xiahou Yuan, then none of this could have happened," Xu Huang bowed.

"Yes, Wang Ping will pay once we capture him Gongming. The fault wasn't yours, but…" Cao Pi stared at Zhang He and Junyi knew he had every right to take the blame for Xiahou Yuan's death.

"There is no excuse for not giving Xiahou Yuan better advice. I tried to assist him, but the enemy overpowers us," Zhang He said.

"You weren't qualified to be a tactician anyway. For a serious of failures and small victories with those Yuans, my father expected the best of your well known experience. Now both of you, we'll continue the search late in the morning. I'm confidence that Zhen will return safe," Cao Pi dismissed the two generals and both of them went to their camps.

"You're being a little harsh on Junyi. He knew this would happen when Xiahou Yuan got slain," Sima Yi said, tapping his fingered gauntlet on his cheek.

"For someone who knew my wife, I place him special importance for her well being," Cao Pi sighed.

"Hm," Sima Yi grunted.

Back in one of the fortresses, the pair continued the intercourse. Zhao Yun went the horse position with Zhen Ji on top of him. She begged him to go fast and keep his pace until she reaches her organism.

He felt the sizzle sweat dripping her body due to the summer heat. It is the wettest season of pleasure, summer of love. The fortress is still dark and no one stalks out of the window peeping them.

"Zilong…" Zhen Ji panted.

"Luo shen…" Zhao Yun glanced; he quickly changed the position putting her on the bed and resumes the thrust.

"Give it all to me…" Zhen Ji moaned.

Somehow, he has master the kuma sutra due to Zhen Ji's guidance. What's more to satisfy her offer of love making reunion? Zhen Ji rubbed her tits while they're following the rhythm of Zhao Yun's quick thrust.

"Keep…fucking…" Zhen Ji locked a kiss as his pace increase.

He's getting there as he rammed faster and faster, Zhen Ji's moans finally become louder. She's so excited and Zhao Yun's cock is starting to take its toll. Just a couple of more minutes, giving it thirty and he complete his sexual mastery.

"Shit…she..she's…so…" Zhao Yun amazed how she holds such pure affection and ecstasy with her beauty.

Soon, they reach the climax…

Zhen Ji sang a final moan and slowly fainted. Zhao Yun injects his manhood inside her womb. She felt the warm liquid filling in her and she opened her eyes happily satisfied.

"…." Zhao Yun looked away from her face. He's mumbling to himself for doing this.

Zhen Ji places her hand on his right face and motions him to focus her purple lid eyes. Why is he so sad? This is the best case scenario for her future.

"There's nothing to be sad about. I'm over with Zihuan and this is how I redeem myself from an inevitable fate," Zhen Ji said. She stroke his face, he got such a face from a beauty of the previous generation. Must have been hard for his mother being a single parent raising him into the hero he is now.

"So this is the only way isn't it?" Zhao Yun sighed.

"Yes…." Zhen Ji nodded.

"Then I'll never see you again," Zhao Yun frowned, he then leaves the bed and put his clothes back on.

"You will soon and so is our child," Zhen Ji put a final kiss of everlasting memory and redo her hair.

"He's your child, my lady," Zhao Yun insisted the unborn child inheritance the Zhen surname.

"By my inheritance, yes, but by your future descendants, it's your child. Cao Pi will never find out about the child as long as he's in my family's hands. Thank you," Zhen Ji bowed.

"No, thank you…" Zhao Yun smiled.

By the morning, they finished dressing up. Zhen Ji snoops out of the fortress and takes a horse left off the stable in the abandoned fort. Zhao Yun watched her leave as the sunrises. His mind clouded with what she said before she left. Is this the last time he'll ever see her? Will his child recognize him when it comes to age? It's better for all things carried to the unborn child's fate.

Cao Pi had not slept after his wife went missing. Sima Yi snorting is amusing. His father had got up for preparations for war; surely the delay had left the troops some much needed recovery from the losses.

"My lord, we have identified a woman on a horse coming towards us ahead!" the guardsman reported.

"A woman…is that Zhen?" Cao Pi quickly went out of his tent to find his wife returned safe and unharmed, but she shown a different attitude than she previously acted.

"Good morning, my lord. Forgive me for getting you worried, I found nothing, but little information on an abandoned fort. As we all expected, Liu Bei's army retreated," Zhen Ji bowed.

"Yes, Sima Yi had told me that, but it made me skeptical. There were other abandoned forts near our destination, father is about to prepare for march to take back Han Zhong. So is everything alright, my wife?" Cao Pi gave a concerned look. It had taken the entire evening for her return. She left him unnoticed due to the guardsmen incompetent.

'My Wife' that's the last time she'll ever hear him call her by that. He wants what she can't invene, the foundation of Wei. She's already a laughing stock and sharing a throne of hypocrites especially a guy who can't get along with his kin nor share the inheritance with him will betray her own moral code. Guo Wang can have it, she had enough that he has given her. Zhen Ji on the other hand just give him kids so that the whining bitch won't complain.

"I'm fine, my lord. It appears this no longer suit me for a pretty face getting in your way. So I shall return to Ye so you won't get livid when something happens to me," Zhen Ji said.

"W..what wait a minute Zhen Ji. This is the opportunity to gain you favor to my followers," Cao Pi stopped her before she leaves the main camp.

"Your followers never trusted me and I'm from a wealthy family lacking an heir. I'm useless, Zihuan. It's time you finally come to realize that, I'm sorry to have cause you catastrophe, hope you bring victory to our son," Zhen Ji shook her head and took a few troops to escort her back to Ye on a carriage.

She left Han Shui and Cao Pi stood there at a loss of words. It doesn't make sense last night and he continued to worry as his father's main army went south to the abandoned fortress where the Empty Castle Plot awaits.

The End.


End file.
